yakuzafandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 4: An Encounter
Chapter 4: An Encounter is the fourth chapter in Yakuza Kiwami. Plot Chapter 4 begins with a scene that is a flashback to 1996. In this scene, Nikishi is being challenged by his men who don't seem to be liking the fact that he is in charge. Kiryu is making his escape from the Tojo Clan Headquarters after defeating Shimano. He appears to be cornered by the yakuza, but a car driven by Makoto Date who shows up and allows him to get away. There is a news report that shows footage from the funeral, which shows Kiryu attacking the other yakuza members. The two head to Bacchus where they catch up. Date reveals that he is looking into the murder of Chairman Sera and wants help from Kiryu. The two decide to form an alliance. Kiryu decides that in order to begin his investigation into the whereabouts of Yumi, he should start by heading to Serena. While at Serena, Kiryu tries to see what Reina knows about Yumi. She mentions a woman named Mizuki who claims to be Yumi's sister. It is revealed that Mizkui wanted to follow in the footsteps of her sister and eventually opened a bar of her own called Ares. Reina mentions that near the Millennium Tower is a bar named Bacchus where more information can be found out. Upon arriving there, you realize that everyone there has been killed except a young girl who is looking for her mom. After leaving Bacchus, you will notice a group of street thugs who are torturing a dog. Interrupt them and they will attack you. Defeat them. After being the street thugs, the girl will reveal to you that she snuck out of the orphanage earlier in the day. Haruka wants your help in saving the dog. Saving the dog requires you to purchase some Dog Food. Upon returning to the dog and the girl, it is implied that the dog also need some Water. Haruka reveals that her aunt is Yumi. Haruka begins to fall asleep. Bring Haruka to Serena where Reina helps you care for her. When talking to Haruka, she reveals that she knows where Ares is. She wants to come along with Kiryu. As you travel with Haruka, you are stopped by a policeman who wants to know the nature of your relationship. You must pretend to be her father. Haruka reveals that Ares is located within the Millennium Tower. Proceed into the Millennium Tower. Continue following Haruka until you get to the elevators where she enters and reveals the security code for the bar. Upon reaching Ares, you are confronted by Hayashi of the Omi Alliance. The Omi Alliance reveals that they want to take Haruka, in retaliation for the 10 billion yet that Yumi and Mizuki are rumored to have taken. Objectives *Go to Serena *Go to Bacchus *Save the Dog *Get Haruka to Safety *Go to Ares Related trophies Gallery An Encounter 1.jpg An Encounter 2.jpg An Encounter 3.jpg An Encounter 4.jpg An Encounter 5.jpg An Encounter 6.jpg An Encounter 7.jpg An Encounter 8.jpg An Encounter 9.jpg An Encounter 10.jpg An Encounter 11.jpg An Encounter 12.jpg An Encounter 13.jpg An Encounter 14.jpg An Encounter 15.jpg An Encounter 16.jpg An Encounter 17.jpg An Encounter 18.jpg An Encounter 19.jpg An Encounter 20.jpg An Encounter 21.jpg An Encounter 22.jpg An Encounter 23.jpg An Encounter 24.jpg An Encounter 25.jpg An Encounter 26.jpg Category:Yakuza Kiwami Chapters